


Until the Last Flower Blooms

by seoulsunset



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Bittersweet Ending, F/F, Flowers, Forbidden Love, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage, One Shot, Sad, Sad Ending, but they get married anyway, old times, orange hair sana, pink hair jihyo, their love is not accepted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulsunset/pseuds/seoulsunset
Summary: She loves me.She loves me not.She loves me.She will never stop loving me.And I will always, always love her.orSana and Jihyo will always love each other — even when it is not right, even when it is not accepted, and even when it is not enough.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Until the Last Flower Blooms

**Author's Note:**

> caution: heavy angst ahead! not for the fragile heart. I'm so sorry :(

Jihyo lost count of the number of flowers that ran past her fingertips. Each of them unique in their own way — a different hue, a different texture, and each a different kind. The young girl might only feel a little guilt with how many petals she had since wasted, but she found herself addicted to the way the petals fell.

“She loves me.”

A yellow alstroemeria loses a petal.

“She loves me not.”

It loses another one.

“She loves me.”

Two more left.

“She loves me not.”

One last petal.

“And I shall always love you.”

Jihyo snaps her head towards the voice that spoke. In the quiet garden, miles away from the city, only the quiet buzz of something flying could be heard. No other person in sight, except the two beautiful young women, with faces that could anger Aphrodite, but with eyes as blue as Poseidon’s seas.

Sana smiled at Jihyo so beautifully. She was standing there in a simple white dress that showed off her long gorgeous neck and smooth shoulders. Her orange hair tied back with a tiny white ribbon that added a hint of youth to her sophisticated face.

“Pink looks beautiful on you, my love.”

Jihyo could not help but to smile a little shyly. Her face ducking as she willed herself to stop her blush. But with the way Sana smiled, Jihyo knew that Sana saw it anyways.

“You went for such a bold color, I could not let you do it alone.”

Sana giggled as she inched closer to the woman sat in the middle of the field, pleased to see Jihyo’s smile. She kneeled beside her, glancing at the last petal that Jihyo was about to pluck.

“Oh my! How many flowers have you wasted, my love?” Sana teased her, glancing at the scatter of petals surrounding the pink haired beauty.

Jihyo took in her beloved’s beauty, seeing pure mirth behind her radiant eyes. Jihyo lightly played with the ends of her purple dress, muttering shyly. “I may have gotten a little carried away after I crafted our flower crowns. You indeed took quite a while to come here.”

Sana then glanced at the twin crowns that sat beside her beloved. One was in pink and purple hues, and Sana knew it would look stunning against Jihyo’s rose colored hair. The other leaned towards the colors of the sunset — yellows and oranges, and some white. A sunset that mirrored their stunning view.

“Forgive me, for my carriage ran a little slow. But please allow me to be the one to put it on us, Jihyo.” Sana smiled as Jihyo nodded. The orange haired beauty raised her hand to grab the sunset flower crown first, putting it on her own head, before moving to place the pink and purple crown on top of Jihyo’s pink hair.

“I know I had already mentioned this,” Sana tucked a strand of Jihyo’s pink hair behind her ear. “but pink looks absolutely breathtaking on you.”

With the way Jihyo smiled, Sana thinks she shines brighter that any sunset.

“Why thank you, my love.” Jihyo smiled shyly as Sana played with her hair. “Dahyun had new dyes to come and play with today. She asked me if she could try it with my hair, and I figured, why not?”

Sana smiled amusingly. “And what if it did not turn out the way it should have been? What would you have done then?”

Jihyo laughed, her eyes twinkling in amusement as she matched Sana’s own teasing smile. “As a matter of fact, I believe it does not matter.”

“Oh it does not?” Sana raised her brow in question, the corner of her lips smiling teasingly.

“Of course it does not.” Jihyo raised her hand to cup Sana’s beautiful face. “I know for a fact that my beloved would still marry me regardless of the color of my hair.”

Sana’s heart suddenly bursted with undying affection. She glanced at Jihyo’s wide and sincere eyes that looked at her with nothing but pure and endless love.

“Of course I will.” Sana was no longer teasing. “I will still find you beautiful even if your hair has turned white.”

The big beautiful eyes that looked at Sana suddenly faltered. If Sana was not mistaken, they turned a little sad, a little shiny with unshed tears.

“I will be old and disabled when my hair is already white.” Jihyo herself was also no longer teasing.

“Exactly,” Sana whispered, as she cupped Jihyo’s face back, using the pad of her thumb to wipe away that lone tear that fell from Jihyo’s eyes. “I shall love you until you are old, and my heart will always be yours until my very last breath.”

Jihyo exhaled a laugh that contrasted with another tear that fell. “Save that for you vows, my darling. We have not started the wedding just yet.”

Sana’s eyes glimmered despite the sinking sun. “Then shall we begin now, my love?”

The orange haired girl offered a hand to Jihyo, and the other took it with ease. Sana lifted them to an area in the garden underneath this centuries old oak tree, with branches that blossomed with still healthy leaves.

Just in time for the sun to set, in a garden full of blooming flowers, and underneath the biggest tree in the entire field, Sana and Jihyo were about to get married.

It was oh so beautiful, and oh so romantic.

“I ought to apologize for my tardiness, darling.” Sana smiled as she intertwined both her hands with Jihyo’s who stood right in front of her. “Nayeon only had our rings ready just before sun down.”

“No worries, my love.” Jihyo squeezed both their hands. “What matters now is that you are present for the most important day of our lives.”

Sana’s stomach churned. She willed herself not to choke, and release what she had previously eaten that same day. She clutched her tummy as utter nervousness flowed through her veins. Sana honestly did not know how to get past this wedding without losing her composure.

“Not another moment to waste, Jihyo.” Sana could already feel her eyes get even more misty. “I wish to marry you right this moment.”

With their linked hands, the two women took a moment to smile at each other. Simply enjoying the quiet breeze, the feeling of the sun touching their skin, and of the precious love they both shared in that very moment.

“Then I am all yours, Sana.”

And that was all it took for Sana to smile wetly, feeling the first tear drop from her sparkling eyes. Jihyo unlinked one of her hands to wipe away that lone tear, returning to hold Sana’s hand once the task has been accomplished.

For goodness sake, this moment was supposed to be joyful. Why was the looming sadness already finding its way to their sacred moment?

“Park Jihyo,” Sana began with her vows as Jihyo smiled encouragingly towards her. “I have come here this day to make it known to the world of how my heart wholly belongs to you.”

Jihyo could feel herself get more and more emotional. This was the moment she had been waiting for her entire life.

“When I first met you, back in church, you undoubtedly had the most beautiful voice I had ever heard.” Sana reminisced the first time their sixteen year old selves met. “I remember seeing your big, beautiful eyes sparkle with every note you sang with the choir.”

Jihyo was smiling, yet the tears in her eyes spoke another language.

“We then became friends that very day. And we before we parted ways, you left with a promise to meet me again the next time the sun shall set, and I honestly found it hard to believe your words.”

Sana and Jihyo giggled lightly, but the pink haired beauty knew not to interrupt.

“I questioned myself, why would the most beautiful girl in the world ever wish to meet up with a regular churchgoer like me? But then you came, and then you came again the next day, and then again, and again, until meeting you was a constant part of my days.”

“Of course I did.” Jihyo whispered lowly, as another tear slipped.

“We became the best of friends, for five whole years my world was you. Not a day had gone by that I did not fall more and more in love with you. Even on the days we fought and clashed, I still felt my heart beating your name, and only your name.”

A blue butterfly flew past the two women, oblivious to how sacredly beautiful this moment was.

“And now this day, right here. I am absolutely honored to be your wife. Even without a single witness, even without a priest to wed us, even without the approval of society, even without the blessing of our parents, I am here today to love you and marry you, even if it shall only be the two of us to witness this momentous evening.”

The blue butterfly finally ceased its flight to land on branch on this very oak tree, seemingly feeling the heavy weight of its surroundings.

“For the only one I ever needed is you.”

Sana took a deep breath before she continued.

“I loved you then, I love you now, and I solemnly swear to love you for the rest of my life. I know we have no witnesses, but as long as there is a flower that blooms in this garden, then my heart shall continue beating for you. I promise to forever be your Sana, as I hope that you shall forever be my Jihyo.”

Jihyo knew it was not yet time to kiss the bride, but she could not help but raise her toes to kiss Sana lightly on her beautiful cherry lips. And with the way Sana reciprocated the kiss, Jihyo figured she did not mind it too.

It was only so sad that Sana could not promise to never leave Jihyo, for this wedding was not a place for them to make promises they both could not keep.

Words will never be enough for Sana to express her love for Jihyo. But with the way Jihyo’s eyes glowed clearly with nothing but pure affection for Sana, it made her believe that Jihyo got her message loud and clear.

“It is not yet the moment for us to kiss, my love.” Sana had teased the pink haired woman when she tried to peck Sana once again. “Please, my darling, I wish to hear your vows as well.”

Jihyo took one last peck before sinking to the ground again. She smiled so charmingly, that Sana did not know if her tears were for utter joy or for pure melancholia for the irony of their situation. “Then I shall not keep you waiting for more.”

Jihyo spoke with utter grace that even her spoken words sounded like a melody sung by the angels their church has preached to them about.

“Minatozaki Sana, today I come to you with all that I am, and all that I have. Today, I give all of me to you. My heart, my mind, my body, and my entire soul, it is all for you, and only you.

‘only for you’ sounded so promising. Sana imagined it was true.

“The first time you had bravely confessed your true feelings for me, was three years ago, right in this very spot, underneath this very tree, and as the very same sun was slowly sinking.”

The field was relatively quiet, so even if Jihyo spoke softly, Sana heard her every word.

“I admit I had been frightened, for what we feel is not something neither our church, nor our families has approved. In the traditional society we have lived in, our feelings were a taboo. But when you told me that you love me, I felt that every single puzzle in my life had finally fit, and everything was finally aligned.”

A small cricket ran past their covered feet, and if this was any other moment, Jihyo would have squeaked and ran. But not today.

“I knew then that my heart shall ever only be yours. Come hell or high water, it is you, Sana, who shall forever own my heart. No matter who comes, no matter what others say. I shall be yours, the very same manner you will forever be mine.”

A breeze fell upon their dyed hairs, and Sana could not look more breathtaking than that very moment.

“I know it is foolish for me to promise to never leave you, nor to always be by your side. But I do swear, with only these flowers and butterflies alive to witness my words, I shall love you even when the last flower dies. You are the other half of my soul, and no one, shall ever take that away from you.”

A quiet pause rang in the air, Jihyo raised both her hands to cup Sana’s cheeks that flowed with a waterfall of tears.

“You, Sana, are my soulmate, my beloved, and my wife. I promise to love you forever and ever, even when the last flower on earth wilts away.”

It was Sana’s turn to dip down and kiss Jihyo sweetly. Is this how the pink haired beauty felt when Sana completed her vows? Overflowing with love, an endless fountain of adoration that she hoped she could convey in one single kiss.

Sana could feel Jihyo’s smile as they kissed, but the pink haired girl pulled away too soon. After all, their wedding was not over yet.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Jihyo giggled as Sana seemed to get carried away with kisses. “We still have to present our rings.”

“Truly a menace.” The taller girl giggled but then quickly dug into her dress’ pockets, eager to put a ring on Jihyo’s finger — a ring on her wife. She placed one ring on Jihyo’s right palm as she picked up Jihyo’s left hand to slowly slide in their wedding ring.

The rings were elegantly designed. A small magnificently cut diamond surrounded by an illusion of tree branches, tied to a golden band. It was exquisite without being grandiose. It was simple and barely there. It could not be too obvious after all, but Sana and Jihyo knew that despite its light weight, the ring carried a very heavy meaning.

As religious churchgoers, the two had wished to keep their vows as close to the church’s traditional “in sickness and in health” vows. But they had promised not to make false promises this day, so they both opted for a much simpler version.

“I give you this ring, as a sign of my undying love.” Sana began to slide the ring to Jihyo’s ring finger. “And with all that I am, and all that I have, promise to love and care for you as I accept your loving care, now and for always.”

Jihyo took a moment to marvel upon the ring on her finger, the reality of being married still not sinking in. Jihyo took a deep breath as she raised her hand to enclose Sana’s left one with her own.

“I give you this ring, as a sign of my everlasting love.” Jihyo gently slid Sana’s ring, echoing her earlier words. “And with all that I am, and all that I have, promise to love and care for you as I accept your loving care, now and for always.”

When the ring had finally slid in, Sana raised her hand against the view of the sunset, and against the loving eyes of her own sunset. She could not believe it — she was finally married to the love of her life.

Jihyo giggled lightly, subtly telling Sana that she might have said that out loud, “Not yet, my love. We still ought to seal our vows with a kiss.”

If there was a word to describe this perfect moment, of the silence that filled the air, of the view of their radiant eyes shining against the sun, of their beating hearts that connected as one — one could believe that this, was pure and unadulterated euphoria.

“Then do not make me wait another second, my wife.”

But then again, maybe euphoria was the very moment Jihyo’s lips met Sana’s own ones, to seal their promise of a sempiternal love.

This was truly the happiest moment of Sana’s and Jihyo’s life.

The kiss did not even begin gently. Their love was too much, was too overflowing. It was raw and passionate. There might be a void surrounding the two beautiful women, but this kiss was screaming of how much they had loved each other.

Sana’s hand found its way to Jihyo’s pink and flowly hair, while Jihyo cupped Sana’s fluffy cheeks. It was not long until Jihyo felt Sana’s cheeks dampen, and Jihyo would bet her entire life that her own cheeks faced a similar dilemma.

Jihyo pulled away gently, but not too far. She bumped their foreheads together, their lips still only a breath apart. Jihyo used the pads of her thumb to wipe away Sana’s tears, but with the way Sana was unable to control her sobs, Jihyo’s efforts remained futile.

“My wife,” Jihyo wiped another tear as Sana’s shoulders shook with the intensity of her cries. “Why are you saddened during the happiest moment of our life?”

They both knew it was a stupid question, they both knew the reality perfectly well.

After all, Jihyo’s own tears spoke volumes on its own.

“Run away with me.”

Sana whispered, like the calm before a storm. It was forbidden, a disgraceful act, yet it was Sana’s greatest wish. Maybe that was why Sana could only whisper it.

Jihyo smiled as if everything was fine, yet her tears rivalled her upturned lips. For here is the truth — nothing was fine.

“You know that we both cannot do that.”

Sana bit her swollen lips, willing her sobs to quiet down. “please Jihyo, I cannot, I, I—“

“Shh,” Jihyo shushed her wife. “I am here, Sana. You have me. You shall always have me.”

But Sana only shook her head, “Only until the moon comes up tonight.”

Why could euphoria not last forever?

“Not true.” Jihyo tried to see the bright side. “I promised you in my vows that I will always be yours, the same way you shall always be mine.”

Sana sobbed harshly, her lips quivering and her shoulders shaking, as she held Jihyo’s hand tightly in her own.

“Please I beg of you,” Sana would get down on her knees if she needed to. “Do not leave me Jihyo.”

If god was truly listening to Jihyo’s prayers, she begged for him to stop the time in this very moment. She only wanted to live here forever, in her beautiful wife’s arms.

“My wife, my beautiful, beautiful wife,” Jihyo cupped Sana’s cheeks to leave another bittersweet kiss. “you shall have to forgive me.”

“Please do not leave me,” Sana was holding Jihyo’s face in her hands as if the moment she would let go, Jihyo would fade away.

And in reality, that was not far from the truth.

“Please do not marry Jungkook tomorrow.”

Jihyo breathed deeply at the sound of her husband-to-be’s name. She suddenly felt the weight of another ring inside her pocket. She did not wish to see it for this very moment, a horrid reminder of a future she did not want. But its weight felt heavy inside her own dress.

“My Sana, you know that I cannot do that. My family had already promised my hand in marriage to the jeons.” This time, it was Jihyo’s eyes that shed a waterfall of tears. “And besides, what about Seokjin, your husband?”

A sharp knife seemingly buried itself deep in Sana’s heart at the sound of Seokjin’s name. How could she forget? How could she not remember that she had her own husband to come home to?

But Sana only shook her head. “I do not care about him, I care about you. He knows I do not love him, and he does not love me too. Please Jihyo, I cannot bear the thought of you leaving me.”

For here was the truth. Before the next sunset, Jihyo would be marrying another person, with the traditional “in sickness and in health” vows of the church, with a priest to legally wed them in front of their friends and family, and for the whole of society to see.

And once the wedding of the year had been officiated, Jungkook was whisking Jihyo away from their town to another state. And there, they shall start their very own family.

It was only very unfortunate that the person Jihyo was going to spend her future with, was not her wife.

“But my love, you know that we cannot be selfish.” Jihyo was always the more reasonable of the two, for of course, this was not just about the two of them. This was also about their husbands, their families, and their society.

“You know that you cannot take your unborn child away from their father, my dear Sana.”

Oh and how could they both forget? for it was also about Sana’s unborn baby that resided inside her small tummy, growing slowly but surely.

As if it was on instinct, Sana’s hands cupped her still flat tummy. The doctors said she was only about three months in, barely a bump, but a life was surely flourishing.

Truthfully, Sana had never blamed her child. Whatever choice she made, it all led to this moment, and none of that is the child’s fault. That child may have only been conceived in order to fulfill her role of a dutiful wife to Seokjin, but Sana has sworn to love the child as any other mother would have done.

But in that moment, Sana selfishly wished that this child did not exist.

“I can raise this child on my own.” Sana muttered stubbornly. “And I will have you. We could both be there for them. Please Jihyo, come with me.”

Oh how that sounded so tempting. Jihyo could almost feel herself slipping her hand with Sana’s own one. Maybe they both could just ride a carriage and flee this judgmental town, to live their life fully on their own.

But Jihyo was a lot of things, but she was not selfish.

“We cannot do that, Sana, we cannot do that to your husband who longs to hold his child.” Jihyo replied sadly. “Besides, if, no, when our families find us, we would both be executed for our sins.”

If Sana could turn back time, she would wish to turn it back to the moment before she had to marry Seokjin, a little over a year ago. Maybe without the hindrance of a husband and a child, Jihyo could still run away with her.

But alas, her wishes are futile. With how powerful all their families are, it would only be too soon until they shall find the two girls. Then and there, shall all hell break loose.

Sana would never forgive herself if Jihyo ever gets hurt because of her selfish desires.

“I just c-could not do it, Jihyo.” Sana sobbed harder when the reality sinks in on her. “I could n-not sit there on a pew, watching the love of my life marry another m-man who would never love you half as much as I do.”

Even when Jihyo smiled sadly, she was still the most beautiful girl Sana knew.

“If I could have a wish in this world, I would wish to save you from that pain, my love.” Jihyo gazed at Sana’s eyes with utter sadness. “For I know exactly how painful that moment is.”

Jihyo was there after all, sitting at the very front pew, when Sana married Seokjin.

“But I also know that you are the strongest woman in this world,” Jihyo ran her fingers along the column of Sana’s long neck. “And you know how much I shall need you tomorrow. I know we both could do this.”

But could Sana really watch Jihyo kiss Jungkook tomorrow, as the entire church celebrated a love that was not even half as real as the one they both shared?

“I just c-cannot,” Sana sobbed, her tears never ending. “I just cannot find it within me to let you go, my Jihyo.”

But Jihyo would never get tired of wiping Sana’s tears away.

“Then do not just yet, my wife,” Jihyo spoke softly, against her own sobs. “You still have me, and you will always have me. For as long as I wear your ring, I shall always be yours.”

Tomorrow, Jihyo may have to shift her wedding ring to her other ring finger, to accommodate the one Jungkook shall give her. But it does not change a thing — Sana is the one she married.

“I wish you could stay with me forever, Jihyo.”

Who knows when the two beating hearts shall meet again? They had eight good years together, and god they wish they could have eighty more.

“It does not matter if I am not physically present, Sana.” Jihyo placed her left palm on top of Sana’s beating heart, slowly raising Sana’s hand to imitate its place on top of Jihyo’s chest. “For I will always be in here, as you will always be in mine.”

It was not enough, it will never be enough.

Their love may be infinite, but it is still not enough for them.

But beggars cannot be choosers. They shall take what they both have — what they both still have.

“Forever, my love?”

Sana would love to pretend that it was enough.

“Forever, my wife.”

And maybe it will never be, but Jihyo would never exchange this moment for anything else in the world.

The sun had finally set.

In a few hours, Jihyo has to fall asleep early. For early in the morning, she would need to wash off the pink dye, and return to her natural brown.

Her pink hair was only for Sana’s eyes to marvel upon, at least Sana had something jungkook could never take away from her.

Tomorrow, just before another sunset, Jihyo would be wearing another ring, that legally dictated who her husband is.

But none of that mattered. As Jihyo felt Sana’s heartbeat underneath her fingertips, she realised that she had already said every single vow she needed to say.

She had already married the person she wanted to marry.

Jihyo already had a wife. Official or not, in Jihyo’s eyes, Sana was the woman she married.

And until then, it was enough.

Jihyo remembers her favorite line from Sana’s vows, ‘but as long as there is a flower that blooms in this garden, then my heart shall continue beating for you.’

The pink haired girl suddenly regretted picking a handful of flowers to play with earlier. For maybe if she had not wasted flowers, her wife would be able to love her for a few more moments.

But one look at Sana’s pain filled but loving eyes, Jihyo realizes that even when the last flower wilts away, Sana would always, always love Jihyo, even if she was no longer by her side.

For Jihyo did not need to ask any flower if Sana loved her or not. As their wedding ring glistened, on the ring finger of her raised hand that sat above Sana’s chest, the answer was already loud and clear.

Sana loves me.

Sana loves me ~~not~~.

Sana loves me.

Sana will never stop loving me.

And I will always, always love Sana.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Your comments are more than welcome, so if you have one please do leave me a comment. Also I am on [twitter](https://twitter.com/girlslikemono) so please follow me there. And love, if it's alright, maybe you could also spare me a [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/girlslikemono), it would mean a lot to me and I would be more than grateful to you! Once again, thank you all so much for reading, I love you so so much.


End file.
